


I'll be there

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles is bummed after his almost win.Comfort comes from an unexpected person.





	I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Charles/Mick was something I really wanted to write, and (unfortunately and fortunately) last race was perfect.  
> Enjoy!

Charles sighed as he walked through the hotel to his room, feeling tired and honestly a little disappointed. That win should have been his. Charles pushed a hand through his hair, strands still damp with rosewater.

“...next race.” he muttered to himself. Suddenly, a warm hand clamped around his shoulder, startling the Monégasque, who quickly twirled around to see who it was.

“Mick!” he gasped, relaxing when he saw the German smiling at him almost shyly. Mick pulled his hand away, awkwardly pulling on a loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

“You did really well today and yeah.. I guess it doesn’t change much and all that- but you deserved to win.” he murmured. Charles smiled at him.

“Thanks Mick.” he answered. Mick swallowed thickly and then hesitated for a moment.

“And I’m sure they are still very proud of you, you know.” he blurted out eventually, just as Charles wanted to continue his way to his room. He stilled almost abruptly, feeling tears instantly brimming in his eyes. 

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t have started about then, I didn’t mean…” Mick stuttered. Charles turned and gave him a shaky smile.

“Thank you… I wanted to win for them today.” he answered. He was just glad someone dared to mention it to his face, Jules and his father…

“You’ll get plenty more wins for them, I’m sure.” Mick said, reaching out to touch Charles’s hand. Charles nodded, a gentle smile playing on his lips. If it had been anyone else, Charles wouldn’t have believed them, but Mick had always been bad at lying, or hiding his emotions, his face always revealing everything to Charles. Mick honestly believed in him, and it made something flutter in Charles’s stomach.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” Charles blurted out. “i mean… I’m going to my room and watch a movie to relax a little, want to join me? Sebastian sneaked me a bag of popcorn this morning.” he explained more clearly. Mick smiled and nodded, seeming more eager than he wanted to let on.

“Sure, sounds fun!” he said, mouth twitching up into a full on grin. Charles nodded and gestured Mick to follow him.

It was momentarily as they settled on Charles’s bed, Charles’s laptop resting between them. Their arms were pressing together, and Charles had to keep himself from properly snuggling into the younger man. Mick was looking at the movie, but every once in a while Charles could feel the German’s eyes on him. 

Charles, meanwhile, had already forgotten which movie they were watching, too focused on the disappointment of today’s race, and mostly the feeling of Mick next to him. 

It was only a good 15 minutes into the movie when Charles shuffled around to face Mick. Mick seemed a little startled by it but turned around too, smiling softly and squeezing Charles’s fingers.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Charles sighed, letting his head drop to Mick’s shoulder.

“Is just all a little too much.” he admitted softly. Mick moved to wrap an arm around Charles’s shoulders, patting his arm a little awkwardly. Charles let out a shaky breath and hid his face in the crook of Mick’s shoulder. The German smelled of something familiar, and while it was calming, it also made it harder for Charles to stop the tears.

“Let it all out…” Mick whispered, grip tightening a little as a sob tore through Charles’s throat. Charles felt stupid for crying, but couldn’t stop. He knew Mick would never make fun of him for showing his emotions, and so he dared to be vulnerable in front of the younger man. 

Mick softly spoke to him in German as Charles sobbed into his shoulder. Charles didn’t understand what he was saying, but Mick’s voice was soft and warm, soothing Charles slowly.

“Sorry…” Charles sniffled after a moment, pulling away and wiping his fingers over the spots his tears had left on Mick’s shirt. Mick gave him an almost tender smile, brushing the remaining tears off Charles’s cheeks.

“Feel better now?” he muttered. Charles nodded, eyes falling down to Mick’s lips. He leaned in a little more, their lips almost touching. Mick’s eyes had widened significantly, but he still didn’t pull away. Up close, Charles was just mesmerized by all the little details of Mick’s face, from his long, pale lashes, to the light cover of freckles over his nose. Mick’s tongue poked up from between his lips for a moment, and it startled Charles out of his trance. 

Charles shuddered and decided to just go with it, closing the distance and pressing his lips over Mick’s. Mick’s lips were incredibly soft and gentle, but the German was definitely not kissing back. Charles pulled away, a deep blush over his cheeks now.

“Oh god, I didn’t mean to-” Charles’s words were quickly cut off by Mick pulling him close again, lips coming together a second time. Charles let out a soft sound, hand coming up to Mick’s cheek to keep him close. Mick pulled away really slowly, staying close enough that their noses still brushed together. 

“That was…” he chuckled nervously.

“Good..?” Charles finished for him. Mick nodded. Charles let out a sigh, relieved Mick hadn’t minded the kiss. Mick shifted down on the bed a little, rolling onto his side. Charles understood the hint and moved the laptop out of the way before laying down as well, snuggling close to the younger man. Mick wrapped his arms around Charles, nudging their noses together to make Charles chuckle. 

“Stay here? Tonight I mean.” Charles muttered. Mick nodded, linking their fingers together and pressing his face into Charles’s hair.

“Of course.” 

That night, contrary to his expectations, Charles didn’t lay awake thinking about what could have been. Instead he focused on the now, his now, which was right there in his arms.


End file.
